To determine the viability of conducting a process evaluation and outcome evaluation of the Clinical Site Monitoring Process Improvement Program (CSM-PIP) developed to enhance oversight of network and non-network Clinical Research Sites (CRSs) monitored by the Clinical Site and Study Monitoring (CSSM) Contractor. The overall goal of the program is to ensure efficient allocation of limited resources, and to establish means for projecting future monitoring requirements and costs.